De regreso a casa
by himeko sohma
Summary: Omegaverse Sin poderes Después del divorcio Lex y Clark no volvieron a cruzar caminos. pero un encuentro inesperado hace que se vuelvan a ver y ahora Conner y Jon no quieren dejar ir a Lex. ¿Podrán juntar a sus padres de nuevo? ¿O tendrán que aprender llevarse bien con las nuevas parejas de ambos?


—¿Qué vamos a hacer Clark? ¡Mis padres van a matarme en cuanto se enteren que quedé embarazado! Se supone que ni siquiera tenía permiso de salir contigo —exclamó un pelirrojo de catorce años con gran angustia y estrujando su rostro—, juro que ésto ha superado mis limites. No sé... ¿Qué carajos haré ahora?  
El otro chico en la habitación tenía dieciséis y aún así su cerebro no podía encontrar el problema, el amor de su vida le iba a dar un hijo, eso era totalmente maravilloso.  
—Lex...  
—¡Deja de sonreír como idiota! Me pones de nervios con tu mirada de imbécil como si te tocará la última rebanada del pastel, ¡en lugar de preocuparte un poco por este maldito desastre! ¡¿Señor porqué me he tenido que fijar en este descerebrado!?  
Bueno, entendía un poco el porqué su novio se encontraba tan histérico. Después de todo Lex era un Omega de alta clase y alta cuna con padres en extremo protectores, padres que no querían que su más valioso tesoro participará en esa estupidez de la temporada social, padres que no lo querían emparejar hasta verlo terminar la universidad, padres que se mudaron a Smallville con la esperanza de alejarlo de todos los alfas que pudiesen interesarle, padres que dejaron que fueran amigos porque veían a Clark como un granjerito sucio y tímido sin ninguna posibilidad de conquistar a su perfecto heredero...  
para ser sincero Clark tampoco tenía del todo claro porque Lex se había fijado en él. Por eso vivía con el miedo constante de que lo abandonara, y por eso había saboteado el condón la última vez... Bien, reconocía que era algo horrible pero era la única forma de no perderlo, de otra manera un día llegaría claridad a la mente del pelirrojo y se daría cuenta que era demasiado para tan poco.  
—No te preocupes más... —el mayor se colocó de rodillas frente a la silla donde se había sentado el otro— Pase lo que pase me tendrás allí. Te prometo que voy a apoyarte en todo y me quedaré a tu lado para siempre. Voy a cuidar de los dos y te entregaré todo lo que soy, se que en algún momento terminaré haciéndote enojar porque no soy muy listo, pero juro quedarme para escuchar cada cosa que tengas que decir.

—Cariño, es muy lindo que digas todo esto pero...  
—Déjame terminar, Lex, sé que aún somos demasiado jóvenes pero realmente estoy convencido de que eres el gran amor de mi vida, y ésto solo adelantó nuestros planes un poquito —se colocó apropiadamente sobre una sola rodilla—, no tengo un anillo y sé que un granero no es el mejor lugar del mundo para esto pero... ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?  
—Clark... —y por un momento se olvidó de sus preocupaciones y se arrojó a los brazos del mayor— gracias por recordarme porque te escogí grandísimo tonto.  
—¿Eso es un si?  
—Si, ¿Cómo no voy a aceptar? Te amo tanto...  
—Y yo te amo aún más de lo que puedas iimaginar.

Casiveintiún años más tarde las cosas eran bastante diferentes...  
Para empezar se habían divorciado hacía diez años después de tener a su segundo hijo, e hicieron un acuerdo silencioso de no volver a verse las caras más de lo necesario nunca mas, Lex le había cedido la custodia total de ambos chicos y se había alejado al punto de verlos solo un par de semanas muy espaciadas al año, aunque todos los gastos importantes eran cubiertos por él y sus hijos recibían buenos regalos de su parte en los días su corazón Jon estaba seguro que Lex lo quería aunque en su vida no parecía participar mucho. Conner tenía el corazón roto y lo extrañaba junto con los cuentos para dormir, las canciones, los abrazos y claro los besos. Y Clark... Continuó con su vida y se encontraba prometido con una mujer beta llamada Lois Lane.

Luthorpor su parte volvió a sus planes originales de vida cuando su matrimonio se disolvió. Y ahora vivía en su mansión de Metrópolis y dirigía con éxito su propia empresa... La vida era buena, a pesar de faltarle algo bastante importante que era la presencia de sus hijos, en lo cual pensaba constantemente. Pero ni Clark ni sus padres le habían dejado demasiadas opciones, Clark nunca debió pedirle renunciar a todo lo que soñaba, y él nunca debió escuchar a sus padres y el trato que le propusieron. Tampoco tuvo que haber firmado todos esos estúpidos papeles en medio de la rabia... Pero ya era demasiado tarde para seguir lamentándose por ello.  
sa mañana Lex despertó con migraña y ganas de asesinar a alguien, pero al menos aprendió una lección muy importante de la noche anterior: no competir contra un ex militar ruso en ver quien bebe más vodka. Era ya un adulto de treinta y cinco años con dos hijos y una empresa multimillonaria... No debería seguir bebiendo alcohol como si fuera agua y amanecer con resaca casi todos los días. Al volverse entre las sábanas para escapar de la luz del sol se encontró con su jefe de seguridad con una bandeja en las manos y una sonrisa socarrona. Lo único que pudo hacer fue tomar una almohada y taparse la cabeza con ella.  
—¿Le gustaría una aspirina señor? —preguntó el mayor con una sonrisa divertida al verlo retorcerse entre las sábanas— parece que se la pasó muy bien anoche.  
—Deja de juzgarme Slade y dame la maldita pastilla.  
—Jamas me atrevería a juzgar a mi maravilloso, joven, sexy y sobre todo responsable jefe por irse de fiesta toda la noche y hacerme quedar para que ningún papanatas se pudiera propasar.  
—Ya entendí, deja de usar sarcasmo —se levantó con lentitud y se quedó sentado un instante mirando al infinito antes de chasquear los dedos y que el otro le pasara un vaso de agua y una pastilla que tomó con rapidez—, y te hubieras ido, no sé si lo sepas pero se cuidarme perfectamente solo./p  
—Oh ¿Cómo esa vez que lo descuide por diez minutos y cuando regresé Oliver Quinn ya le estaba metiendo mano?  
—Eso no cuenta. En ese entonces salía con Oliver.  
—Y terminó dejándole el ojo morado de todas formas.  
—Enserio Slade, no tienes ningún derecho a juzgarme cuando tus ligues tienen la mitad de mi edad. Las chicas y los omegas con los que sales hacen cosas peores.  
—Es diferente Señor Luthor, usted es más inteligente y más importante. Usted no es un fácil, usted no es como nadie y sobre todo yo no trabajo para esas perras, trabajo para usted y aunque lo niegue es todo un doncel... Tiene más clase que una princesa y pensar en que algo tan bello sea manchado no es muy de mi agrado.  
—Si no fueras tan viejo, irreverente, grosero y con tan mala reputación consideraría darte una oportunidad.  
—Es una lastima.  
—Si que lo es... —se puso en pie y se estiró dejando ver su pijama de seda color perla— ¿Qué tenemos para hoy?  
—Solo una cosa ya que canceló el resto de sus citas por hoy y mañana.  
—¿Qué?  
—Recoger a su novio el señor Wayne en el aeropuerto, hoy llega de su viaje de París y lo invitó a pasar el día con su familia.  
—Es verdad... Bruce quiere que me relacione con sus hijos, creo que está por pedirme matrimonio.  
—¿Cómo piensa rechazarlo?  
—¿Perdona?  
—No es por ser entrometido, pero he notado que tiene un cierto patrón por terminar con todos los hombres que han querido su mano en matrimonio, entre ellos el ya mencionado Oliver Quinn.  
—Bravo, tus observaciones son muy buenas. Pero en está ocasión creo que voy a ceder...  
—¿Piensa casarse con el señor Wayne?  
—Si, tarde o temprano todos tienen que dejar correr, le he dado muchas vueltas al asunto y creo que ya es hora de que vuelva a sentar cabeza... Aparentemente según el mundo entero necesito una vida, y Bruce no es tan terrible.  
—Interesante.  
—Ahora lárgate, voy a bañarme y no quiero a nadie cerca.  
El resto de la mañana fue agradable cuando menos, incluso tuvo tiempo para ir a tomar café con su mejor amigo Jack; Un Omega muy interesante que se pintaba el cabello de verde y era un comediante conocido como Joker. En efecto era divertido pero Lex asociaba más el éxito de su amigo con su extraña y atractiva apariencia, después de todo Jack no le tenía que envidiar nada a Luthor, tenía una piel blanca como la nieve y unos hipnóticos ojos verdes que podían poner a cualquiera de rodillas.  
—Y entonces Oswald llevó a su noviecito, ya sabes el oficial ese todo estirado ¡Gordon! Ese era su nombre, el punto es que lo llevó y... ¿Lex, me estás escuchando? ¡Lex!  
—Perdón —finalmente reaccionó—, tenía la cabeza en otra parte.  
—Déjame adivinar ¿Tiene algo que ver con qué ayer fue tu aniversario de bodas y te pasaste de copas?  
—No tiene nada que ver con Clark, y ya había olvidado la fecha —respondió con el ceño fruncido—. He estado pensando en casarme otra vez y la cuestión de si puedo o no me está matando.  
—Tranquilo, algo me dice que después de diez años ya estás más que listo para iniciar de cero. Ahora dime ¿Es con ese novio que te niegas a presentarme? O ¿Algún otro del que no tengo idea?  
—Si con Bruce, y no me niego a presentartelo. Solo no he encontrado el momento adecuado, él está en su empresa durante el día y tú tienes tus presentaciones durante la noche.  
—Dime la verdad ¿Tienes miedo de que se enamoré de mi? Pequeño Lexy —preguntó burlonamente—. Sé que soy muy, muy sexy pero dudo que alguien cuerdo te deje por moi. Y aunque así fuera, los millonarios ridículos y aburridos que se creen la gran cosa no son lo mío.  
—No tengo miedo —mentira, estaba aterrorizado porque cada Alfa que conocía a su querido amigo terminaba perdiendo la razón por culpa de su bonita cara y su perfecto trasero—, no encuentro el momento eso es todo, ni siquiera le he presentado bien a Lena o a mis padres, y menos a mis hijos.

—Si te tranquiliza un poco yo tampoco soy el tipo de los pomposos de alta sociedad, y prometo no enamorarme de tu novio. Y si él problema es el tiempo, invita a tu novio a mi próxima presentación para que pueda conocerlo y a tu familia, e invita a otra persona para que salga conmigo —se volvió varias veces a ver los alrededores hasta que se topó con Slade—. Dile a Slade que sea mi cita.  
—Rayos, no creo que sea una buena idea... Siento que de una relación entre ustedes no saldría nada bueno.  
—Dije que quiero una cita, no casarme con él. Eso de las parejas formales se acabó para mi. Actualmente solo quiero alguien para divertirme.

—Espera un segundo —lo miró extrañado—, creí que estabas en busca del verdadero amor cómo en tus novelas románticas semi eróticas.  
—Ya tengo treinta años Lexy —posó la mejilla en la mano—, Mi príncipe azul ya tardó demasiado y no voy a quedarme sentado esperando mientras todos los demás se divierten, a estas alturas incluso me arrepiento de rechazar a Harley.  
—Juro que no te entiendo. Eres por mucho el Omega con más pretendientes que conozco y estoy seguro que debes tener como mínimo una montaña de propuestas de alfas y hombres beta muy decentes.  
—Pero ninguna de la persona correcta... Quiero amor Lexy, de ese que sale en los libros y que te hace querer arrancarte la piel, tú me entiendes, un amor loco y apasionado por el que valga la pena incluso arrojarse de un tren —exhaló un largo suspiro—. Pero eso comienza a verse cada día menos real, y mi lista del Alpha perfecto se hizo cada día más pequeña hasta quedar solo como una hoja en blanco. Aunque una parte de mi sigue negándose a no creer en los romances de mis libros.  
—Eres todo un caso Jack... Sabes, creo que es hora de que me vaya encaminando al aeropuerto, no quiero que sea Bruce el que termine esperando./p  
El pelirrojo se levantó seguido del otro y Slade.  
—Suerte, y no olvides traerlo a la próxima función.  
—Claro.  
—Y tampoco te olvides de invitar a Lena, sabes cuánto me encantan sus visitas.  
Al despedirse Lex le dió un corto abrazo y Slade le besó la mano al tiempo que le guiñaba el ojo. Ya en el auto de alguna manera se creó un incómodo silencio.  
—¿Sucede algo señor?

—Jack está fuera de tu liga Wilson, es demasiado incluso para los alfas de alta sociedad. No sigas perdiendo el tiempo.

Para el mayor aquello era divertido, Lex tenía un instinto protector muy marcado cuando se trataba de su hermana y su amigo, y aunque lo respetaba tenía que dejar algunas cosas en claro, como que no podía perder una oportunidad tan valiosa como tener al Omega más cotizado del maldito país.

—Me parece que eso es algo que solo el señorito Napier puede decidir.  
—Lo diré de otra manera; Jack no se encuentra en un buen momento y su cabeza que de por sí nunca ha sido muy cuerda se haya confundida, no te quiero ver a sus alrededores mientras eso siga, y no es personal, tampoco quiero a nadie allí... Pero a ti al menos puedo ponerte un alto antes de tiempo.  
—No tengo malas intenciones señor. El señorito Napier me ha interesado desde la primera vez que fuimos presentados hace ocho años y no de una mala manera.  
—Lamento decirlo pero aún así no te quiero con él. Jack puede aspirar a un príncipe real y no voy a permitir que sea de otra mmanera.

Oh sí tan solo Luthor supiera que su amigo ya había tenido citas con el guardaespaldas en variadas ocasiones. Pero Slade decidió no jugar con su suerte por más tiempo y solo fingió entender al pelirrojo y asintió con la cabeza.  
—Comprendo señor, no volveré a insistir.  
—Gracias.

No tardaron mucho en llegar al aeropuerto, y Lex se quedó parado contra una columna de mármol revisando la bolsa de valores en su celular completamente abstraído del mundo pero siendo resguardado por el mayor.  
No muy lejos una familia regresaba de sus primeras buenas vacaciones navideñas en Hawaii, Clark había estado ahorrando durante mucho tiempo para llevar a sus padres y a sus hijos, era una lastima que Lois se hubiera ido nada más empezar para cubrir un reporte en Indonesia. Pero que mas daba ¿De qué se debía preocupar si ya tendría todo una vida para pasarla con ella? Sin mencionar que en realidad no habían pasado las verdaderas fiestas allá, todavía faltaban dos días para NNavidad.

Cargó sin ningún esfuerzo cuatro maletas a la vez y guío a sus padres fuera del edificio antes de gritarle a sus hijos que no tardaran demasiado en el baño. Diez minutos más tarde Conner y Jon salieron de los sanitarios y con la intención de volver con su padre pero algo detuvo a Jon sin que Conner se diera cuenta, y era una figura delgada vestida en celeste que pudo reconocer con facilidad.  
(Aclaración, yo uso la palabra mamá en lugar de papi no para /strongstrongfeminizar/strongstrong más ésto, lo hago porque soy muy distraída, actualmente padezco migraña y no quiero confundirme en algún momento mientras escribo)  
Era su mamá. En ese instante cambió de dirección y salió corriendo hacía la posición del pelirrojo, pero justo a dos metros de su objetivo fue sujetado del brazo y tapado en la boca por la mano de un tipo enorme con un parche en el ojo y alejado rápidamente de allí.  
Slade no muy adepto a los niños, y sabía muy poco sobre los hijos de su jefe al igual que todo el mundo.  
—No molestes mocoso —apretó más el agarre en el brazo del niño—, ahora te soltaré y saldrás corriendo en la dirección contraria o si no.../p  
p dir="ltr"—¡Slade, suelta a mi hijo ahora mismo! —Jon jamás en su vida había escuchado a un Omega hablar con tanta fuerza y autoridad, ni tampoco presenció nunca antes ver a un Alfa obedecer una orden tan rápido— no quiero que lo vuelvas a tocar ¿Has entendido?  
—Si señor.  
—Retírate y espérame en el auto —Wilson obedeció y se fue con marcha rápida pues conocía bien el temperamento de su jefe— ¿Éstas bien? —preguntó finalmente tras permitirse cinco segundos de debilidad porque ver a Jon si le afectaba— ¿Ese imbécil te hizo algún daño?  
Cómo respuesta Jon aprovechó que el pelirrojo se encontraba inclinado para estar a su altura y se arrojó a los brazos de su progenitor, y no pasó demasiado para que Lex también le correspondiera el abrazo. Los brazos de Lex eran sumamente cálidos y tan agradables... ¿Cómo había pasado tanto tiempo sin eso?  
Pocos minutos después Conner y Clark lo encontraron charlando y sentados en el piso contra una columna con sonrisas en sus caras. Fue muy extraño pero en su pecho Clark volvió a sentir esa cosa que pensó ya había superado... No era que con el tiempo el amor que sentía por Lex se hubiera extinto, no, Clark estaba más que seguro que no importando nada eso seguiría molestando en su corazón hasta el final de sus días. Pero pensó que ese revoltijo de mariposas en su estómago que aparecía cada vez que se encontraban ya estaba tranquilo. Claro, ahora el torbellino en su interior era acompañado con un gran puñado de tristeza, importancia, y culpabilidad... Él era el único culpable de todo ese horrible arreglo.  
Conner nunca culpó a su madre por irse, él estuvo en medio de todo el conflicto y de mala manera entendió, desde aquella vez que encontró al pelirrojo llorando supo que éste no se quedaría, y también comprendió el acuerdo entre sus padres que lo llevaba a solo recibir un par de llamadas y visitas muy cortas al año de su mamá... No era justo pero lo entendía, lo comprendía pero no lo aprobaba.  
Y tenerlo de frente fue demasiado, no aguantó y caminó con decisión hacía el otro, lo jaló de un brazo y lo levanto tomándolo por sorpresa antes de estrecharlo y hundir su cabeza en en su hombro. Parecía un bebé llorando de esa manera pero de verdad lo había extrañado.  
—Estas enorme... —Fue lo único que pudo decir a su hijo mayor—  
—Y tu cada día más pequeño —le sonrió como tonto y se inclinó un poco para alzar al pelirrojo—, está bien que seas un Omega pero ya es una exageración lo fácil que es levantarte.  
—No me hagas reír, los benditos genes de la casa de El te hacen ser tan increíblemente fuerte. No es culpa mía.  
—¿Quién fue el que se metió conmigo y eligió esos genes? —preguntó Clark, no pasaba nada por sentirse confiado al hablar, se veían pocas veces pero eran bastante cordiales para no afectar a sus hijos— es muy tu culpa que Conner y Jon tengan mis genes de Hércules.  
—Hola Clark —saludó solo sonriendo antes de soltar a su hijo y besar la mejilla de su ex esposo, quien se derritió por dentro ante el contacto— es bueno verte.  
—Lo mismo digo.  
—Y con respecto a lo de los genes... ¡No fue mi culpa! Te recuerdo que no tenía la menor idea de que eras adoptado y el que hizo trampa para dejarme embarazado fue otra persona.  
—Ya me disculpé un millón de veces por eso.  
—Nunca está de más otro millón —se detuvo al ver a sus hijos confundidos ante su conversación—, vamos, hemos hablado de éste tema antes —se dirigió a los menores—, saben que un accidente no implica un error. A pesar de que su padre lo provocó dos veces.  
—No tengamos esa conversación... Siempre salgo perdiendo por ello.  
—¡Alexander! —por todos los cielos, solo había dos personas en todo el mundo que se dirigían a él con su nombre real y eran sus ex suegros—  
p dir="ltr"La pareja se llegó con fuerza y Lex tuvo poco tiempo para prepararse y recibir el impacto de una mujer mayor abrazándolo como le fuera a romper las costillas, era lindo que lo amaran tanto todavía pero siempre salía lastimado por ello, después le siguió un abrazo ligero por parte de Jonathan Kent que era el único en esa familia con un poco de autocontrol.  
—Te ves demasiado delgado querido —comentó con cariño y preocupación Martha Kent—. Deberías comer un poco más.  
—Estoy comiendo lo normal, le aseguro que estoy cuidando perfectamente de mi cuerpo.  
—No estoy del todo convencida, pásate por la granja un día para que pueda hacerte comer algo más que toda esa lechuga con químicos que tanto te gusta.  
—Claro, siempre es un placer ir a comer.  
—Esperen, ¿Todavía siguen en contacto? —preguntó Clark confundido—  
—Mi relación contigo terminó, no mi relación con tus padres, ni con nuestros hijos, ni con nuestros amigos en común.  
—Eso último lo tengo bastante claro... Después de todo ¿Actualmente no estás saliendo con mi mejor amigo?  
—Bueno, eso ya no te importa, pero gracias por preocuparte.  
Excelente ya habían rebasado el tiempo en que podían convivir sin reclamarle al otro. Jon, Conner y los señores Kent suspiraron exhaustos de esas riñas pasivo agresivas que por la obvia razón de que aún se querían, pasaba todos los años en cada ocasión en la que Lex iba a verlos. Lo peor era que tanto Clark como Lex creían que nadie los notaba discutir en forma semi amigable, pero todos lo hacían.  
—Claro que me importa, Bruce sigue siendo mi amigo y tú siempre formarás parte de la familia, y de mi.  
—Oh, es tan dulce escuchar eso... Tu también tienes un lugar permanente en mi corazón, ya sabes, como un hermano o una mascota...  
—¿Entonces es verdad que están juntos? Digo, me gustaría saber para felicitarte.  
—Así es —declaró una voz gruesa en tono alto, se trataba de Bruce que no tardó en llegar al lado de su pareja y besarlo con hambre—, no sabes cómo te extrañé cariño —le dijo al pelirrojo con una seductora sonrisa—. Hubieras ido conmigo a París, nos habríamos divertido tanto.  
—Suena tentador para la próxima vez...  
—Eso me encantaría.  
—¿Interrumpo? —intervino Clark con celos muy mal disfrazados de camaradería— Lex me estaba contando la buena noticia de que ustedes se encuentran saliendo.  
—Se trata más que de solo salir amigo mío —aclaró Wayne con una sonrisa—. Esta relación va muy enserio.  
—¿Qué tan enserio?  
—Bastante.  
Luthor inmediatamente se retiró a un lado para hablar con sus hijos y dejar a los amigos aclarar las cosas, después de todo si planeaba casarse con Bruce debía hacer las cosas más fáciles para todo el mundo, tenían que convivir de todas formas y pronto lo harían más regularmente.  
—¿Que es todo esto? —preguntó el de gafas al multimillonario— te apareces con la persona que más he amado durante toda mi vida diciendo que ustedes... No lo comprendo.

—Es fácil, me quiero casar con Lex.  
—¿Y eso es todo? ¿Planeas ser tan mal amigo como para casarte con mi ex esposo?  
—No soy un mal amigo, ¿Recuerdas quién era el novio de Lex antes de que ustedes estuvieran juntos?  
—¡Éramos unos malditos adolescentes! Eso fue muy diferente.  
—Yo sabía que quería pasar mi vida con él, te lo dije para que me ayudarás a verlo a espaldas de sus padres, pero te aprovechaste y me lo quitaste... Me hice a un lado y di mi apoyo cuando iban a tener a Conner, yo no soy el mal amigo, yo he sido el mejor amigo que has tenido y tú también debes ser un buen amigo ahora y también hacerte a un lado.  
—¿Con ese argumento piensas convencerme?  
—Si, porque si de algo estoy seguro en este mundo es que eres mucho mejor persona que yo.  
Mientras tanto con Lex y los chicos.  
—¿Vas a casarte con el tío Bruce? —preguntó Jon un poco triste—  
—Ese es el plan.  
—Entiendo...  
—¡Estupendo! Primero papá anuncia que se casará con la urraca de Lois Lane y ahora tú quieres casarte con ese estúpido Playboy.  
—Conner, querido no estás pensando claramente. Sé que estos cambios soy muy repentinos pero no son malos, para empezar estoy seguro de que a ustedes le agrada Lois, ella es una persona increíble en muchos aspectos y los adora con todo el corazón.  
—Pero no eres tú.  
—Eso es tierno, pero eso no va cambiar nada... La relación entre tu padre y yo era completamente insostenible y por el bien de todos fue lo correcto. Ha pasado mucho tiempo y es algo natural que cada quien siga con su vida.  
—Ustedes aún se quieren, puedo notarlo.  
—Muchas veces el amor no es suficiente Conner. Y siguiendo con lo anterior... Ustedes aman a Bruce, cuando eras pequeño lo presentaste como tú héroe personal en la escuela.  
—Entonces no sabía que te tenía ganas.  
—Una oportunidad ¿Puedes hacer eso por mi?  
—Solo porque tú me lo pides...


End file.
